


Tough Luck

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Manipulation, Possession, Tommy isn't having the best time, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Wilbur fucks up, a what if AU, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: What if instead of going to a random ravine, they ended up in a large village?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is lowkey, highkey based on the road to el dorado bc that movie was a w e s o m e

As Tommy and Wilbur get pushed forward to the large temple, the crowd of the large town whispering around them. 

A man steps out from the temple, “Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgement is now!

Wilbur gasps in fear. 

Tommy’s heart sinking stifles any word he might have said.

The man gestures to the crowd, smiling broadly, “Citizens, did I not predict that one of the gods would come to us?”

Wilbur looks around confused, quietly noting Tommy’s slowly falling expression.

The man chuckles, bowing to Tommy, “My lord, I am Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods.”

Tommy sits in what appears to be shock, but actually it's stone cold fear, “Hey.”

The crowds murmuring grows louder before silencing at the appearance of the chief. 

The chief walks forward with a small bow, “I am Chief Jerry. What name may we call you?

Tommy steps forward quietly, “Um? I am Tommy,” He gestures back to Wilbur, “And this is Wilbur.”

Kan’s grin widens even larger against all judgement that says it shouldn’t be able to, “Your arrival has been greatly anticipated.”

Jerry looks heavily hesitant, not completely believing it’s actually a god, “My lord, how long will you be staying in our humble town?”

Kan finally seems to notice Wilbur, even though he was already introduced. He grabs his arm, pulling him forward with surprising strength, “Aha! I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief. How would you have us punish him?”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no!” Tommy quickly comes to the rescue, “He's not a thief.” 

Wilbur nods along, “See, the sky gods sent me a vision to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the gods.”

Tommy nods along, “Release him, don't ya think?”

Kan lets him go reluctantly, Jerry stepping in, “My lord, why now do you choose to visit us?”

Kan looks at his chief affronted, “Enough! You do not question a god!”

Wilbur nods quickly, “That's right! Do not question him, or he shall have to unleash out his awesome and terrible power! And you don't want that!”

Kan just nods, “Well, yes! We do!”

Wilbur stops his tracks, “You do?”

Kan nods excitedly, “Of course we do!” He turns his attention to Tommy, “Visit your wrath upon this nonbeliever! Show us the truth of your divinity!

Tommy nods quickly, “Divinity! Yes! One moment.”

Tommy pulls Wilbur to the side with a scowl, “Wilbur, you know that little voice people have that tells them to quit when they're ahead? You don't have one!”

Wilbur frowns, noticing the backwardness of this conversation, “Well, I'm sorry. I just got carried away!” Normally, he’d be telling Tommy he got carried away, not the other way around.

Tommy pinches the bridge on his nose, “Way away!”

Clouds start gathering above them, 

“Maybe we should tell the truth and then beg for mercy?” 

Tommy glares, “Are you nuts? We'd be butchered alive!”

Wilbur’s face tightens, lips drawn in, “Yes, but they're getting suspicious. And if we don't come up with some sort of mega-cosmic event…”

The clouds start turning darker, swirling and rumbling. 

“I'm trying! I'm trying!” Tommy places his heads back in his hands, “I can't think with all these distractions!”

Wilbur keeps mumbling ideas, “Think, think, think.” 

“I'm on the verge of…” Tommy slaps away Wilbur's out reaching hand, “Stop!” 

The word echoes across the crowd, clouds above dispelling, light shining back in. 

The crowd gasps, then it’s silent for an uncomfortably long moment.

_ We’ve really done it now haven’t we _ .

Then Wilbur looks around at the crowd, all bowing on the ground. 

Wilbur gestures to Tommy dramatically. 

The two leaders smile in relief, glad the storm didn’t continue. 

“Don't make him start it up again, 'cause he will.”

Kan bows, “O mighty lords! Come. Let me show you to your temple” He starts walking up the tall steps. 

Wilbur nods quickly following, “All right! Temple.” 

Tommy follows quietly, knowing this is going to end in disaster. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if i sprinkled in a little bit of trauma in "Tommy's mentally lost it"
> 
> I was bopping out to this, https://youtu.be/9q2tLynR73w the whole time so, yea

Tommy frowns in contemplation. “I hardly think I'm qualified to come across all…” Tommy waves his hand around for a moment, pacing the sand room, before coming across an adequate word, “sanctified. I just don't cut it with the cherubim.”

Wilbur grins at his brother from his place lounging on the bed, “Tommy, what are you talking about? They're already on their knees,” Wilbur gestures lazily to the door of the large temple room they’d been gifted, “being worshiped is a breeze, and rather suits us in the interim.” 

Tommy pinches the bridge of his nose, “Oh my god! It's tough to pretend to be a god. I haven’t tread where mortals haven’t trod.” Tommy raises his arms before crossing them, glaring down at his lazing brother, “Be deified when really you're a sham.”

Wilbur rolls his eyes again, “It can’t be that hard to be an object of devotion, be the subject of psalms. It's a rather touching notion, all those people praying and those salaams.”

“Wilbur, I still don’t think I can do this.” Tommy sits on a lounge chair, burying his head in his hands, “You know what happens when I pretend to be someone that I’m not.” 

Wilbur stands and walks over to his younger brother, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, “I think you can do it. And if we don't comply with the locals' wishes,

I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed.” Tommy stiffens beneath him, a wave of fear running through him. He hates dying and Wilbur knows. Wilbur hates to use his brother’s fears against him but they need this.

“Anyway, you already are godly enough for them to mistake you as a god,” Wilbur pats his shoulder before pulling him up from his sitting position. He knows he’s playing into his brother's god complex and phobias at the same time and that never ends well, but if they don’t stay where will they go? 

Tommy sighs, obviously tired from their night long journey and almost dying an hour ago and now mental stress slowly cracking down on him. 

Wilbur pulls him into a crushing embrace, 

“I mean, if you’re not man enough...” 

Wilbur watches his little brother crumble, finally giving in. 

Tommy pulls back from the hug, a scowl now on his face. 

“Well, who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol?” Tommy’s scowl turns into a large nearly manic grin, “If they say that I'm a god that's what I am!” Tommy grabs the cape they had left for him and tosses it on. 

Wilbur grins,  _ finally, _ “You have a point, that's very good thinking! So you’re gonna be a god, the perks are great!” Wilbur picks up a tray he emptied and mimes a servant, “This whole desert on a plate”

Tommy nods sagely, “Local feeling should not be rebuffed.”

Wilbur nods along, though he still had the stupid grin on his face, “never rebuff a local feeling, no, my friend!”

“It's tough to be a god,” Tommy opens the door to the balcony and looks out over the large village, just out of earshot of the locals, “but if you get the peoples' nod, they’ll take your word over all others.” 

Wilbur watches his brother stand in a more regal position and thinks back to earlier and can’t help but feel like he’s done this before. 

Tommy turns back to him, “Count your blessings,” His grin is oddly sickly in a way, “keep 'em sweet, that's my advice”

“It's great advice!” Wilbur doesn’t have any idea what he means, but he needs this to work. 

“Now, to be a symbol of perfection.” Tommy picks up the laurel circlet left for him, admiring the golden leaves. 

“Well, you’re a legend,” Wilbur snatches it from him, looking it over to see the leaves are actually gold, an artifact of sorts.

Tommy snorts, taking it back quickly, “more like a cult.” 

Tommy places the laurel fashioned circlet on his head and feels the power of the artifact wash over him. This hadn’t been the first time he had taken a role like this and he knows the..  _ perks _ of taking this spot. 

He also knows the risks. 

Tommy lets the wave of warmth flow over him with a blank face, “Take their praise as the multitudes exalt.” Tommy looks down as he flexes his hands, familiar power just at his fingertips. 

Wilbur watches his brother curiously, before he looks up and his blue eyes now shine more, gold, the sky blue now electric. “Don a supernatural habit-”

Tommy’s blankness turns into a feral grin, the power and presence of the sky gods rushing through him, “I'd be crazy not to grab it!”

Wilbur nods, now much more apprehensive, he doesn’t completely understand what he got them into, but now he’s scared for Tommy. He has the feeling he shouldn’t say anything or something bad will happen, “You got it!”

Tommy grins, going back out onto the balcony, eyes golden in the sun, “So sign up a new god for paradise!” 

“Yea, paradise!” 

Wilbur fights the sinking feeling in his chest. 

What has he started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if people like this, I might continue it maybe bc it's pretty okay of an idea.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Be A God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622346) by [MelonDriven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonDriven/pseuds/MelonDriven)




End file.
